


Deep eyes, Blank faces

by 23seconds



Category: One Direction
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23seconds/pseuds/23seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt; Louis comes home early from school to find Harry lazily lying on the bed smoking a joint and humming to himself. Harry is easily turned on when he’s high.<br/>(LISTEN THIS IS SOME TERRIBLE WRITING DONE BY THE QUEEN OF SHIT, AKA ME. DON'T READ IT I SWEAR MY NEW STUFF IS BETTER.</p><p>no but for real. the formatting is terrible too and I honestly just hate my early work so much, im not even going to fix it in hopes of scaring people away from it with how horrifying it is.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep eyes, Blank faces

**Author's Note:**

> (OKAY SO. THIS. IS. SMUTTY. OKAY? YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.//Apologies for any misspelled words or bad writing all together. I didn’t proof read it and there is most likely a few typos floating around)

Today Harry woke up exhausted and empty. He knew Louis was in class and he absolutely hated it. Then again, sometimes the emptiness was comforting knowing that Louis would be back to fill his heart back up with those same warm kisses and sweet words.  
He pulls himself out of bed, curls sticking out every which way, and stretches his arms up letting out a sigh when his back makes a loud popping sound. He then makes his way to the bathroom, stumbling on the way out the door.  
His shower was long and drawn out, but he finally makes himself turn off the water and wrap a towel around himself. He really did miss Louis anytime he was out of sight, whether it be for a few moments, or a few hours. Louis was on his mind every second of every day since they met for the first time. He still remembers that day perfectly.  
Harry had been out attempting to play football with Niall, who was his best friend. Really all they ended up doing was falling on their faces and laughing loudly due to the fact that they had both just smoked an entire blunt before going onto the field. As they were lying on the ground laughing so hard they were crying,Louis had walked by scoffing at how badly they played. Though he scoffed, Harry noticed the smile on his face when he turned away from them.  
As Harry and Niall realized they were going to be playing an actual game of football, they quickly rose to their feet and sat in the grass on the side lines. It was just a casual game of football between people whom Harry had never met, but he felt the urge to watch, and he felt the urge to keep his eye on the boy from earlier.  
As the time went by, and the sun began to go down. . the game finally ended. Louis’ team had won and Harry felt overwhelming happiness. Watching him the entire time almost made him feel a connection. Without thinking, still slightly high he runs over to the boy.  
‘Hey uh, I wish i could play as well as you. You did good!" Harry said, Patting Louis’ shoulder.  
"Thanks?" Louis said, hands on his knees to catch his breath. He was almost confused with why Harry had spoke to him in the first place. The thing is, Louis knew Harry had been watching even though Niall had gotten bored mid-game and went home.  
Harry felt awkward with Louis’ response. He wanted to keep the conversation going but didn’t know how. . Turning around on his heel he mumbled  
‘I’m Harry, not that you wanted to know."  
Louis was almost amazed at how pouty Harry sounded, and it was really quite cute.  
‘Nice to meet cha! I’m Louis!" He said, holding out his hand.  
Harry smiled, taking his hand and shaking it almost violently.  
Harry and Louis hit it off immediately. He talked Louis into getting high with him many times, as they would lie around watching shitty movies and laughing at absolutely nothing. Things became a little awkward the first time Louis kissed Harry though. They were lying around Harry’s room as usual, they had just smoked a joint and were lazily listening to music. That day something felt off to both of them. Their eye contact was different. It was stressful and heavy. . Finally, As Louis was lying on Harry’s bed with his legs literally propped up on the wall, harry plopped down next to him and leaned over placing his face directly in front of Louis’.  
"Would you still be my friend if I looked like this?" Harry said, crossing his eyes and puckering his lips oddly.  
Harry was giggling the whole time but. . suddenly as Louis looked up at him, he felt why everything was so different that day. . He had feelings for Harry. Actual feelings for this idiot…this adorable and utterly perfect idiot. With that in mind, without even thinking he was lifting his head up and connecting his lips with Harry’s. Harry stared off wide-eyed, and a small squeak escaped his mouth causing Louis to force himself back.Louis had panicked afterward and immediately made up an excuse, somehow saying he regretted it as he apologized. It hurt Harry,really. All he wanted from day one was a kiss, and now Louis was claiming it was a mistake? All it took was one swift movement from Harry to calm Louis’ racing mind. As Louis was frantically falling apart due to the kiss, Harry just pushed himself to do it. . He leaned down, shutting Louis up with his lips. Afterwards pulling back with a sigh.  
"I don’t regret that." That was the moment Harry thinks he fell in love. Because the look of pure bliss came across Louis’ face, as he smiled and curled his fingers into Harry’s shirt.  
"I…" Louis said in response, before literally forcing Harry down on top of himself again, kissing him and transferring every ounce of love in his body to Harry through their barely parting lips.  
Back in reality Harry, still in his towel, had lost himself in thoughts of when he and Louis first met. . He suddenly had the urge to get high again. Quickly putting on a pair of pajama pants, he calls up Niall. Niall always knows where to find the stuff, he always has. And just like that,Niall was stopping by with it, taking Harry’s money and leaving. He had asked to stay, but in time when it came to smoking, Harry just preferred to be alone or with Louis. That’s kind of why he stopped smoking as much. He often got anxiety attacks out of no where and it really pissed him off that he couldn’t enjoy the simple relaxation anymore if he wasn’t by himself or with his boyfriend.  
Harry hadn’t rolled a joint in forever, but he tries his best. Messing up quite a few rolling papers before he finally made one that was hardly even smokable. He decided it was good enough, walked across the room to grab his i pod, turned his music up a bit and then threw himself on his bed. As he lit it up, he smiled to himself remembering the taste of the smoke and the burn in his throat. Only coughing a few times, he quickly adjusted and closed his eyes as he continued to smoke. The high was over coming him, though he hadn’t even smoked half of the joint yet. He laid there with his heavy eyes closing slightly, humming along to the music blaring out of his headphones.  
He didn’t notice Louis walking in, His eyes were closed, and he was still puffing lightly on the joint as he sang along to the song playing in his ears. He also hadn’t noticed how Louis literally stared in awe for more than a few minutes at Harry lying on his bed with just his pyjama pants on, hair still half damp, and smoking falling from his lips.  
Once Harry did notice the presence of someone else in the room, he opened one eye to find Louis searching a drawer for the good tea he has stashed for when they run out.  
Harry took another drag of the joint, pulls himself up, and pulls his headphones out making his way over to his boyfriend. Harry wasn’t shocked Louis was home. Sometimes days like this happened.  
Louis jumps as he feels Harry’s hands wrap around him, lifting up his hand and putting the joint to Louis’ mouth. As Louis willingly takes a puff of the joint, he melted into Harry’s arms as he hears faint singing in his ear.  
‘M’home early Haz." Louis said, voice scratchy from the smoke still escaping his mouth.  
Harry smiled on Louis’ shoulder, moving the collar of his shirt a bit and placing a kiss on his shoulder blade.  
‘I missed you." Harry said, trailing his kisses from Louis’ shoulder to his neck.  
Nothing else needed to be said. As Louis took the joint from Harry, trying to catch up with his high. He smiled at the raspy lyrics being sang into his ear between kisses. Harry has always been so gentle with Louis.  
Harry had his arms around Louis’ waist, swaying back and forth with him as he continued to hum and sing into Louis’ skin. He would watch closely at Louis’ chest as he inhales, and count the seconds I took for him to blow out again. Harry always thought the way Louis carried himself was sexy, Everything he did was utterly flawless.. He was fucking beautiful. No one had ever given this sort of feeling to Harry physically or emotionally. Just watching Louis could turn him on if he was in the right state of mind.  
The funny thing about weed was, It never made Harry hot and bothered unless he had Louis with him. Though he couldn’t relax in any other situation, Seeing Louis’ blood shot eyes and sweet smile not only made his heart warm, but his entire body. Hearing Louis’ breath and his giggles only made him feel like he was floating among the clouds. . It was just so relaxing to him. But that was the thing. As soon as the relaxation hit, That’s when the sweet silence starts. That’s when their minds go blank and they only focus on each other. Deep eyes but blank faces.  
As Louis finishes off the joint, almost whining as it burns his fingers, he laughs a bit and flicks it into the ash tray on the table next to them. Harry nuzzles his face into Louis’ neck, not even wanting to hide the fact that he truly is a bit too excited for him to be home.  
Harry kisses Louis’ neck again, noticing the blushed red mark he had left already from slightly nibbling Trailing his kisses up to Louis’ jawline, he gets the response he wanted. Louis turns his head, just enough to connect lips with Harry. Immediately their tongues are pressed together. Harry pulls Louis further back towards himself, and presses himself against Louis’ bum simultaneously. He knows Louis can feel his excitement. The sounds that escaped Louis’ lips couldn’t have gone unnoticed.  
‘Do you feel it?" Harry whispers into the shell of Louis’ ear, pressing himself against him again. Louis responded by arching his back, keeping the contact of Harry’s obvious erection against his ass.  
Harry wanted to moan out at Louis wiggling against him, but refrained. He thought it was too soon. In other words, He wanted Louis to be the first to moan.  
‘I want to make you feel good, Lou. . " Harry whispers again, kissing at Louis’ jaw line. He can feel Louis back against him more, fluttering his eyes shut at the hardness he feels pressed into his sensitive spots. Harry traces his fingers along Louis’ waist, and then slowly moves further down. He can feel Louis growing hard through his jeans.  
‘Would you like me to do that for you?" Harry whispers again as he begins to softly palm at him, listening closely for Louis’ breath to hitch.  
Louis makes a small whining sound and breathes out a sigh, he felt like he was caught up in the heat of the moment and he wasn’t sure if he would rather press his ass into Harry , or buck his hips towards his hand for more friction. . Luckily for him, Harry almost violently thrusts forward again,choking back a moan as he feels himself against Louis’ ass.  
Louis can feel Harry’s warm and slow breath on his neck and he desperately wants to see his face right now. He always loved seeing his flushed cheeks and darkened eyes when he was horny. Harry was hot for him since the moment he walked in, and he always got his way whenever he kissed on Louis like this, with or without pressing against him.  
Harry picks up the pace with his hand when he notices Louis’ ears going red. That’s when Harry finally hears what he has been waiting for.  
Louis let a quiet moan fall from his lips, as he shifts his head to the side, placing kisses on Harry’s temple as he continued to nibble at Louis’ neck. That alone drove Harry over the edge.He immediately lifted his face to kiss Louis as he spun him around and picked him up.  
Louis had already thrown his arms around Harry’s neck, and wrapped his legs around his waist. He can feel Harry’s hands grip at his bum as he licks at his lips, slightly laughing at how small he is.  
‘Shuddup.’ Louis protests, falling onto the bed with Harry ontop of him.  
‘I didn’t say anything.’ Harry says with a smirk moving his hands down to un button Louis’ jeans.  
They kept eye contact as Louis’ pants were being pulled down his legs, Harry suddenly became overly bashful trying to hide his dorky smile behind smug eyes.  
"What’re you laughing at now?" Louis says with a snicker, twirling his fingers in one of Harry’s curls.  
Harry’s eyes suddenly became innocent and full of love, as he eyed Louis’ down.  
"You’re just. . " Harry stops to lift Louis’ shirt and kiss his belly button.  
"so. . " He trails his kisses down to Louis’ left hip.  
Harry pauses for a moment, placing his hand on Louis’ upper thigh. He begins to trace his fingers upward as his eyes examine Louis’ stomach, and his ribs, up to his chest, locking on his neck, and finally. . they make eye contact.  
"I’m what?" Louis whispers. His sarcastic face has become flushed again.  
‘Fucking perfect.’ Harry quietly admits.  
Louis watches as Harry uses his thumbs to pull down his boxers, and his fully stiff cock falls out and settles against his stomach.  
‘So perfect. . ’ Harry says, eyes fixated upon the newly shown skin.  
He could literally feel his mouth water at the sight of Louis like this. Nothing in the world could compare to the feelings Louis caused for him, and he really didn’t want that to change.  
Louis gasps when Harry licks the tip of his cock. Almost kitten like really, Small and quick strokes with his tongue, causing Louis to twitch and squirm beneath him. His face was on fire, and it was truly too fucking hot in the room, Louis thought to himself tugging at his shirt.  
‘Yes, Get rid of that.’ Harry demands, taking Louis’ cock in hand and barely placing his lips on the tip. . Watching closely at how his stomach flexes when he lifts it above his head. Throwing the shirt off to the side, Louis relaxes again and his eyes fall back to Harry.  
‘Be real loud for me, okay baby?"  
Before Louis could respond, Harry had taken him in fully. His cheeks became hollow, and Louis couldn’t help but gasp in pleasure at not only the sight of Harry sucking him off, but the warm and wet tongue rubbing against the underside of his dick.  
Louis almost hisses at how Harry was taking his time. Tasting every single inch of him and clearly enjoying it.  
‘love the way you do that, but. .fuck-k-k-’ Louis says, nearly choking when Harry flicks his tongue just below his head.  
He could tell Harry was trying to smile, but he couldn’t considering he had a mouth full of Louis. He also knew how Harry enjoyed the fact that Louis hated when he teased him and made everything so fucking drawn out, literally taking every ounce of energy and will power from Louis not to thrust into his mouth. It felt good, it really did. But it always left him wanting more. Louis wasn’t violent either, but even he had to admit that sometimes he just wanted to hear Harry whimper or even choke on his dick. Because he knew Harry wouldn’t stop. Hell, he would enjoy it. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it this time. Harry was enjoying this, and that’s something Louis hardly ever lets happen. Louis always gets what he wants. He says faster, Harry goes faster. It’s always HIS way. . Maybe today Harry should be able to do whatever he pleases. After all, it felt so fucking good even though he desperately wanted Harry lick at him as if it was the last time he’d ever get to.  
Finally catching his breath, he looks down at Harry. Watching his head bob up and down, he really can’t contain himself. .  
Louis’ hips shot forward nearly choking Harry,and his reaction to that was more like an. . ‘Oh no, not this time little boy’. He feels the force of Harry’s arms on his waist holding him down. Louis wiggles beneath him, wanting so badly just to thrust one more time.  
‘Go faster. .’ Louis manages to moan out.  
Harry pulls off on him, becoming far more dominant than he has ever been.  
"You’re going to have to beg." Harry says, Biting down on his thigh, leaving indention of his teeth.  
Louis nearly came right then, Harry has never bitten him like that, and he has never told him to ‘beg’. But the humiliation of coming within a few minutes of Harry sucking him off wouldn’t end well. Harry would willingly be blue balled if it came down to it.  
Harry trails his tongue up to Louis’ stomach again. Crawling over him and moving further up his chest, stopping and flicking his tongue over his nipple. The sensation gave Louis goosebumps, as he grabbed onto Harry’s hair and pulled him further up. Looking into his eyes, Louis scoffs out.  
"And what happens if I don’t beg?"  
He could see Harry’s lips curl into a smile as he used his fingers to smear Louis’ pre cum across his own lips. He placed his fingers into his mouth, closed his eyes and savored the flavor that he had just given up.  
Louis was watching Intently, as Harry swiftly dipped his hand between the two of them, and curled his index finger against Louis’ entrance.  
Harry teased at him for a moment, swirling his fingers around the heat of Louis. He was being teased. . again.  
"I’m not begging for it, if that’s what you want." Louis scoffs again, with obvious desperation.  
Harry just smirks, as he lunges two fingers in all at once keeping intense eye contact with Louis.  
"Tell me how much you want it!" Harry raises his voice, Slowly pulling his fingers out completely and pushing them back in with full force.  
Louis’ face had completely flushed red, He had never seen Harry act this way. . Even when they had high sex before. This is new. . but it’s not bad.Certainly not bad.  
Louis moans loudly as Harry’s fingers hit THAT spot. He hit it good too.  
‘Shiit, Haz! Right there." Louis hisses, closing his eyes tightly.  
Harry smirks and laughs again.  
‘What did I tell you?… Beg."  
Louis didn’t resist. Not only did he beg, but his entire body begged.  
He pushed himself down onto Harry’s fingers as he moaned out how badly he wanted Harry’s fingers. . How badly he wanted HARRY.  
"I want it, please. Please, give it to me." Louis moaned.  
Harry was satisfied, Thrusting in a third finger hitting Louis’ prostate each time. Listening happily at how his moans became high pitched and whiny.  
Just as he could see Louis’ hitting the state of pure bliss, He pulls his fingers out,and instantly buries his face.  
"OH! .. oh.." was all Louis could choke out. He wasn’t expecting that.  
"Y-you’re tongue, shit!" Louis calls out again.  
Harry was swiping his tongue across his entrance, lightly dipping in, and then licking across again. He could feel Louis’ legs tremble as he took hold of them to keep them steady.  
Harry’s dick twitched at the sight of Louis moaning, throwing his head back in pleasure. All because of him.  
Louis had began to wiggle against Harry’s face, Trying his damnedest to ride against his tongue even though Harry had his legs held tight,almost preventing it.  
"I want more, Harry. I want you." Louis calls out. Pulling at Harry’s hair attempting to pull him back up towards himself.  
"Good boy. . " Harry whispers, as he pulls his face away and crawls back up towards Louis.  
"Is this what you want?" Harry asks kissing his neck and bucking his hips against Louis , making sure he feels the hardness.Louis only shakes his head and reaches down to Harry’s waist line and pulls his cock out trying to immediately guide Harry into him.  
Harry grabs his hands and pins them above his head. Only shooting him a glare as he uses his other hand to pump himself lightly. Louis’ eyes trail from Harry’s flaming eyes to his flushed cock being pumped. Almost whining at how badly he wanted to be the one touching it.  
Harry’s eyebrows furrow down as he works himself up, letting quiet moans slip from his breath. Concentration on himself, he finally looks to Louis, His flaming eyes immediately turned to lust. He leans down, Guiding himself into Louis.  
Harry moans even more at the wet heat enveloping him. The moment he slipped the head in, Louis moaned out. Harry throbbed at the moans coming from Louis’ mouth. So needy and high pitched, opposed to his usual quiet and breathless moans.  
With one swift motion, Harry thrusts all the way in, Holding Louis’ hands in place as he slowly pulls out again. Watching Louis’ face Harry realized how much Louis really loves this.  
He loves being filled up with his boyfriend. Look at him. He. fucking. loves. it.  
Harry thrusts in again, with more force, and lies himself completely on top of Louis, freeing his hands and interlacing one of them with his own.  
Harry nuzzles his face into Louis neck, licking out in desperation. His thrusts become more violent the louder Louis screams out for him.  
Louis had his free arm tightly wrapped around Harry, Clawing into his back with each thrust. He knew it was going to leave marks. But fuck. It felt so good, he needed something to dig his nails into. Harry was fucking asking for it basically.  
Each time Louis’ nails dug into his back, Harry let out a manly grunt against his neck, and his thrusting would pick up pace.  
Louis was close, His legs were trembling, His head felt faint, and all he wanted was to scream out the most obscene words he could think of. .  
"Come for me." Harry managed to clearly whisper against Louis’ ear.  
And on demand, Louis was doing as he was told. He came harder than ever before, Spurting all over Harry’s chest and stomach, along with his own.  
Harry desperately wanted to come as Louis tightened around him, He knew how sore he was going to be in a matter of seconds, as Louis came down from his high, Harry pulled out avoiding his sensitivity.  
‘Open your mouth babe’ Harry said. Louis being completely wrecked, was only happy Harry wasn’t asking him to get him off for him. He felt so weak.  
Louis patiently waited as Harry pulled himself up on his knees in front of Louis. Pumping vigorously at himself, moaning all the while.  
Finally, Harry’s legs tensed up, and he was breathing out Louis’ name as white ribbons of cum hit Louis’ lips and face. He willingly swallowed as Harry thumbed the cum off of Louis’ cheek.  
Louis lifted his head up to connect lips with Harry again. They both fell deep into the kiss, holding each other closely though covered in cum. They kissed for what seems like hours until Harry suddenly jerks his body and jumps up off the bed.  
Louis knew what was happening. It almost always happens.  
"Leg cramp?" Louis asks.  
"Leg cramp. . " Harry responds, looking at the ground.

Today Harry woke up exhausted and empty. He knew Louis was in class and he absolutely hated it. Then again, sometimes the emptiness was comforting knowing that Louis would be back to fill his heart back up with those same warm kisses and sweet words.  
He pulls himself out of bed, curls sticking out every which way, and stretches his arms up letting out a sigh when his back makes a loud popping sound. He then makes his way to the bathroom, stumbling on the way out the door.  
His shower was long and drawn out, but he finally makes himself turn off the water and wrap a towel around himself. He really did miss Louis anytime he was out of sight, whether it be for a few moments, or a few hours. Louis was on his mind every second of every day since they met for the first time. He still remembers that day perfectly.  
Harry had been out attempting to play football with Niall, who was his best friend. Really all they ended up doing was falling on their faces and laughing loudly due to the fact that they had both just smoked an entire blunt before going onto the field. As they were lying on the ground laughing so hard they were crying,Louis had walked by scoffing at how badly they played. Though he scoffed, Harry noticed the smile on his face when he turned away from them.  
As Harry and Niall realized they were going to be playing an actual game of football, they quickly rose to their feet and sat in the grass on the side lines. It was just a casual game of football between people whom Harry had never met, but he felt the urge to watch, and he felt the urge to keep his eye on the boy from earlier.  
As the time went by, and the sun began to go down. . the game finally ended. Louis’ team had won and Harry felt overwhelming happiness. Watching him the entire time almost made him feel a connection. Without thinking, still slightly high he runs over to the boy.  
‘Hey uh, I wish i could play as well as you. You did good!" Harry said, Patting Louis’ shoulder.  
"Thanks?" Louis said, hands on his knees to catch his breath. He was almost confused with why Harry had spoke to him in the first place. The thing is, Louis knew Harry had been watching even though Niall had gotten bored mid-game and went home.  
Harry felt awkward with Louis’ response. He wanted to keep the conversation going but didn’t know how. . Turning around on his heel he mumbled  
‘I’m Harry, not that you wanted to know."  
Louis was almost amazed at how pouty Harry sounded, and it was really quite cute.  
‘Nice to meet cha! I’m Louis!" He said, holding out his hand.  
Harry smiled, taking his hand and shaking it almost violently.  
Harry and Louis hit it off immediately. He talked Louis into getting high with him many times, as they would lie around watching shitty movies and laughing at absolutely nothing. Things became a little awkward the first time Louis kissed Harry though. They were lying around Harry’s room as usual, they had just smoked a joint and were lazily listening to music. That day something felt off to both of them. Their eye contact was different. It was stressful and heavy. . Finally, As Louis was lying on Harry’s bed with his legs literally propped up on the wall, harry plopped down next to him and leaned over placing his face directly in front of Louis’.  
"Would you still be my friend if I looked like this?" Harry said, crossing his eyes and puckering his lips oddly.  
Harry was giggling the whole time but. . suddenly as Louis looked up at him, he felt why everything was so different that day. . He had feelings for Harry. Actual feelings for this idiot…this adorable and utterly perfect idiot. With that in mind, without even thinking he was lifting his head up and connecting his lips with Harry’s. Harry stared off wide-eyed, and a small squeak escaped his mouth causing Louis to force himself back.Louis had panicked afterward and immediately made up an excuse, somehow saying he regretted it as he apologized. It hurt Harry,really. All he wanted from day one was a kiss, and now Louis was claiming it was a mistake? All it took was one swift movement from Harry to calm Louis’ racing mind. As Louis was frantically falling apart due to the kiss, Harry just pushed himself to do it. . He leaned down, shutting Louis up with his lips. Afterwards pulling back with a sigh.  
"I don’t regret that." That was the moment Harry thinks he fell in love. Because the look of pure bliss came across Louis’ face, as he smiled and curled his fingers into Harry’s shirt.  
"I…" Louis said in response, before literally forcing Harry down on top of himself again, kissing him and transferring every ounce of love in his body to Harry through their barely parting lips.  
Back in reality Harry, still in his towel, had lost himself in thoughts of when he and Louis first met. . He suddenly had the urge to get high again. Quickly putting on a pair of pajama pants, he calls up Niall. Niall always knows where to find the stuff, he always has. And just like that,Niall was stopping by with it, taking Harry’s money and leaving. He had asked to stay, but in time when it came to smoking, Harry just preferred to be alone or with Louis. That’s kind of why he stopped smoking as much. He often got anxiety attacks out of no where and it really pissed him off that he couldn’t enjoy the simple relaxation anymore if he wasn’t by himself or with his boyfriend.  
Harry hadn’t rolled a joint in forever, but he tries his best. Messing up quite a few rolling papers before he finally made one that was hardly even smokable. He decided it was good enough, walked across the room to grab his i pod, turned his music up a bit and then threw himself on his bed. As he lit it up, he smiled to himself remembering the taste of the smoke and the burn in his throat. Only coughing a few times, he quickly adjusted and closed his eyes as he continued to smoke. The high was over coming him, though he hadn’t even smoked half of the joint yet. He laid there with his heavy eyes closing slightly, humming along to the music blaring out of his headphones.  
He didn’t notice Louis walking in, His eyes were closed, and he was still puffing lightly on the joint as he sang along to the song playing in his ears. He also hadn’t noticed how Louis literally stared in awe for more than a few minutes at Harry lying on his bed with just his pyjama pants on, hair still half damp, and smoking falling from his lips.  
Once Harry did notice the presence of someone else in the room, he opened one eye to find Louis searching a drawer for the good tea he has stashed for when they run out.  
Harry took another drag of the joint, pulls himself up, and pulls his headphones out making his way over to his boyfriend. Harry wasn’t shocked Louis was home. Sometimes days like this happened.  
Louis jumps as he feels Harry’s hands wrap around him, lifting up his hand and putting the joint to Louis’ mouth. As Louis willingly takes a puff of the joint, he melted into Harry’s arms as he hears faint singing in his ear.  
‘M’home early Haz." Louis said, voice scratchy from the smoke still escaping his mouth.  
Harry smiled on Louis’ shoulder, moving the collar of his shirt a bit and placing a kiss on his shoulder blade.  
‘I missed you." Harry said, trailing his kisses from Louis’ shoulder to his neck.  
Nothing else needed to be said. As Louis took the joint from Harry, trying to catch up with his high. He smiled at the raspy lyrics being sang into his ear between kisses. Harry has always been so gentle with Louis.  
Harry had his arms around Louis’ waist, swaying back and forth with him as he continued to hum and sing into Louis’ skin. He would watch closely at Louis’ chest as he inhales, and count the seconds I took for him to blow out again. Harry always thought the way Louis carried himself was sexy, Everything he did was utterly flawless.. He was fucking beautiful. No one had ever given this sort of feeling to Harry physically or emotionally. Just watching Louis could turn him on if he was in the right state of mind.  
The funny thing about weed was, It never made Harry hot and bothered unless he had Louis with him. Though he couldn’t relax in any other situation, Seeing Louis’ blood shot eyes and sweet smile not only made his heart warm, but his entire body. Hearing Louis’ breath and his giggles only made him feel like he was floating among the clouds. . It was just so relaxing to him. But that was the thing. As soon as the relaxation hit, That’s when the sweet silence starts. That’s when their minds go blank and they only focus on each other. Deep eyes but blank faces.  
As Louis finishes off the joint, almost whining as it burns his fingers, he laughs a bit and flicks it into the ash tray on the table next to them. Harry nuzzles his face into Louis’ neck, not even wanting to hide the fact that he truly is a bit too excited for him to be home.  
Harry kisses Louis’ neck again, noticing the blushed red mark he had left already from slightly nibbling Trailing his kisses up to Louis’ jawline, he gets the response he wanted. Louis turns his head, just enough to connect lips with Harry. Immediately their tongues are pressed together. Harry pulls Louis further back towards himself, and presses himself against Louis’ bum simultaneously. He knows Louis can feel his excitement. The sounds that escaped Louis’ lips couldn’t have gone unnoticed.  
‘Do you feel it?" Harry whispers into the shell of Louis’ ear, pressing himself against him again. Louis responded by arching his back, keeping the contact of Harry’s obvious erection against his ass.  
Harry wanted to moan out at Louis wiggling against him, but refrained. He thought it was too soon. In other words, He wanted Louis to be the first to moan.  
‘I want to make you feel good, Lou. . " Harry whispers again, kissing at Louis’ jaw line. He can feel Louis back against him more, fluttering his eyes shut at the hardness he feels pressed into his sensitive spots. Harry traces his fingers along Louis’ waist, and then slowly moves further down. He can feel Louis growing hard through his jeans.  
‘Would you like me to do that for you?" Harry whispers again as he begins to softly palm at him, listening closely for Louis’ breath to hitch.  
Louis makes a small whining sound and breathes out a sigh, he felt like he was caught up in the heat of the moment and he wasn’t sure if he would rather press his ass into Harry , or buck his hips towards his hand for more friction. . Luckily for him, Harry almost violently thrusts forward again,choking back a moan as he feels himself against Louis’ ass.  
Louis can feel Harry’s warm and slow breath on his neck and he desperately wants to see his face right now. He always loved seeing his flushed cheeks and darkened eyes when he was horny. Harry was hot for him since the moment he walked in, and he always got his way whenever he kissed on Louis like this, with or without pressing against him.  
Harry picks up the pace with his hand when he notices Louis’ ears going red. That’s when Harry finally hears what he has been waiting for.  
Louis let a quiet moan fall from his lips, as he shifts his head to the side, placing kisses on Harry’s temple as he continued to nibble at Louis’ neck. That alone drove Harry over the edge.He immediately lifted his face to kiss Louis as he spun him around and picked him up.  
Louis had already thrown his arms around Harry’s neck, and wrapped his legs around his waist. He can feel Harry’s hands grip at his bum as he licks at his lips, slightly laughing at how small he is.  
‘Shuddup.’ Louis protests, falling onto the bed with Harry ontop of him.  
‘I didn’t say anything.’ Harry says with a smirk moving his hands down to un button Louis’ jeans.  
They kept eye contact as Louis’ pants were being pulled down his legs, Harry suddenly became overly bashful trying to hide his dorky smile behind smug eyes.  
"What’re you laughing at now?" Louis says with a snicker, twirling his fingers in one of Harry’s curls.  
Harry’s eyes suddenly became innocent and full of love, as he eyed Louis’ down.  
"You’re just. . " Harry stops to lift Louis’ shirt and kiss his belly button.  
"so. . " He trails his kisses down to Louis’ left hip.  
Harry pauses for a moment, placing his hand on Louis’ upper thigh. He begins to trace his fingers upward as his eyes examine Louis’ stomach, and his ribs, up to his chest, locking on his neck, and finally. . they make eye contact.  
"I’m what?" Louis whispers. His sarcastic face has become flushed again.  
‘Fucking perfect.’ Harry quietly admits.  
Louis watches as Harry uses his thumbs to pull down his boxers, and his fully stiff cock falls out and settles against his stomach.  
‘So perfect. . ’ Harry says, eyes fixated upon the newly shown skin.  
He could literally feel his mouth water at the sight of Louis like this. Nothing in the world could compare to the feelings Louis caused for him, and he really didn’t want that to change.  
Louis gasps when Harry licks the tip of his cock. Almost kitten like really, Small and quick strokes with his tongue, causing Louis to twitch and squirm beneath him. His face was on fire, and it was truly too fucking hot in the room, Louis thought to himself tugging at his shirt.  
‘Yes, Get rid of that.’ Harry demands, taking Louis’ cock in hand and barely placing his lips on the tip. . Watching closely at how his stomach flexes when he lifts it above his head. Throwing the shirt off to the side, Louis relaxes again and his eyes fall back to Harry.  
‘Be real loud for me, okay baby?"  
Before Louis could respond, Harry had taken him in fully. His cheeks became hollow, and Louis couldn’t help but gasp in pleasure at not only the sight of Harry sucking him off, but the warm and wet tongue rubbing against the underside of his dick.  
Louis almost hisses at how Harry was taking his time. Tasting every single inch of him and clearly enjoying it.  
‘love the way you do that, but. .fuck-k-k-’ Louis says, nearly choking when Harry flicks his tongue just below his head.  
He could tell Harry was trying to smile, but he couldn’t considering he had a mouth full of Louis. He also knew how Harry enjoyed the fact that Louis hated when he teased him and made everything so fucking drawn out, literally taking every ounce of energy and will power from Louis not to thrust into his mouth. It felt good, it really did. But it always left him wanting more. Louis wasn’t violent either, but even he had to admit that sometimes he just wanted to hear Harry whimper or even choke on his dick. Because he knew Harry wouldn’t stop. Hell, he would enjoy it. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it this time. Harry was enjoying this, and that’s something Louis hardly ever lets happen. Louis always gets what he wants. He says faster, Harry goes faster. It’s always HIS way. . Maybe today Harry should be able to do whatever he pleases. After all, it felt so fucking good even though he desperately wanted Harry lick at him as if it was the last time he’d ever get to.  
Finally catching his breath, he looks down at Harry. Watching his head bob up and down, he really can’t contain himself. .  
Louis’ hips shot forward nearly choking Harry,and his reaction to that was more like an. . ‘Oh no, not this time little boy’. He feels the force of Harry’s arms on his waist holding him down. Louis wiggles beneath him, wanting so badly just to thrust one more time.  
‘Go faster. .’ Louis manages to moan out.  
Harry pulls off on him, becoming far more dominant than he has ever been.  
"You’re going to have to beg." Harry says, Biting down on his thigh, leaving indention of his teeth.  
Louis nearly came right then, Harry has never bitten him like that, and he has never told him to ‘beg’. But the humiliation of coming within a few minutes of Harry sucking him off wouldn’t end well. Harry would willingly be blue balled if it came down to it.  
Harry trails his tongue up to Louis’ stomach again. Crawling over him and moving further up his chest, stopping and flicking his tongue over his nipple. The sensation gave Louis goosebumps, as he grabbed onto Harry’s hair and pulled him further up. Looking into his eyes, Louis scoffs out.  
"And what happens if I don’t beg?"  
He could see Harry’s lips curl into a smile as he used his fingers to smear Louis’ pre cum across his own lips. He placed his fingers into his mouth, closed his eyes and savored the flavor that he had just given up.  
Louis was watching Intently, as Harry swiftly dipped his hand between the two of them, and curled his index finger against Louis’ entrance.  
Harry teased at him for a moment, swirling his fingers around the heat of Louis. He was being teased. . again.  
"I’m not begging for it, if that’s what you want." Louis scoffs again, with obvious desperation.  
Harry just smirks, as he lunges two fingers in all at once keeping intense eye contact with Louis.  
"Tell me how much you want it!" Harry raises his voice, Slowly pulling his fingers out completely and pushing them back in with full force.  
Louis’ face had completely flushed red, He had never seen Harry act this way. . Even when they had high sex before. This is new. . but it’s not bad.Certainly not bad.  
Louis moans loudly as Harry’s fingers hit THAT spot. He hit it good too.  
‘Shiit, Haz! Right there." Louis hisses, closing his eyes tightly.  
Harry smirks and laughs again.  
‘What did I tell you?… Beg."  
Louis didn’t resist. Not only did he beg, but his entire body begged.  
He pushed himself down onto Harry’s fingers as he moaned out how badly he wanted Harry’s fingers. . How badly he wanted HARRY.  
"I want it, please. Please, give it to me." Louis moaned.  
Harry was satisfied, Thrusting in a third finger hitting Louis’ prostate each time. Listening happily at how his moans became high pitched and whiny.  
Just as he could see Louis’ hitting the state of pure bliss, He pulls his fingers out,and instantly buries his face.  
"OH! .. oh.." was all Louis could choke out. He wasn’t expecting that.  
"Y-you’re tongue, shit!" Louis calls out again.  
Harry was swiping his tongue across his entrance, lightly dipping in, and then licking across again. He could feel Louis’ legs tremble as he took hold of them to keep them steady.  
Harry’s dick twitched at the sight of Louis moaning, throwing his head back in pleasure. All because of him.  
Louis had began to wiggle against Harry’s face, Trying his damnedest to ride against his tongue even though Harry had his legs held tight,almost preventing it.  
"I want more, Harry. I want you." Louis calls out. Pulling at Harry’s hair attempting to pull him back up towards himself.  
"Good boy. . " Harry whispers, as he pulls his face away and crawls back up towards Louis.  
"Is this what you want?" Harry asks kissing his neck and bucking his hips against Louis , making sure he feels the hardness.Louis only shakes his head and reaches down to Harry’s waist line and pulls his cock out trying to immediately guide Harry into him.  
Harry grabs his hands and pins them above his head. Only shooting him a glare as he uses his other hand to pump himself lightly. Louis’ eyes trail from Harry’s flaming eyes to his flushed cock being pumped. Almost whining at how badly he wanted to be the one touching it.  
Harry’s eyebrows furrow down as he works himself up, letting quiet moans slip from his breath. Concentration on himself, he finally looks to Louis, His flaming eyes immediately turned to lust. He leans down, Guiding himself into Louis.  
Harry moans even more at the wet heat enveloping him. The moment he slipped the head in, Louis moaned out. Harry throbbed at the moans coming from Louis’ mouth. So needy and high pitched, opposed to his usual quiet and breathless moans.  
With one swift motion, Harry thrusts all the way in, Holding Louis’ hands in place as he slowly pulls out again. Watching Louis’ face Harry realized how much Louis really loves this.  
He loves being filled up with his boyfriend. Look at him. He. fucking. loves. it.  
Harry thrusts in again, with more force, and lies himself completely on top of Louis, freeing his hands and interlacing one of them with his own.  
Harry nuzzles his face into Louis neck, licking out in desperation. His thrusts become more violent the louder Louis screams out for him.  
Louis had his free arm tightly wrapped around Harry, Clawing into his back with each thrust. He knew it was going to leave marks. But fuck. It felt so good, he needed something to dig his nails into. Harry was fucking asking for it basically.  
Each time Louis’ nails dug into his back, Harry let out a manly grunt against his neck, and his thrusting would pick up pace.  
Louis was close, His legs were trembling, His head felt faint, and all he wanted was to scream out the most obscene words he could think of. .  
"Come for me." Harry managed to clearly whisper against Louis’ ear.  
And on demand, Louis was doing as he was told. He came harder than ever before, Spurting all over Harry’s chest and stomach, along with his own.  
Harry desperately wanted to come as Louis tightened around him, He knew how sore he was going to be in a matter of seconds, as Louis came down from his high, Harry pulled out avoiding his sensitivity.  
‘Open your mouth babe’ Harry said. Louis being completely wrecked, was only happy Harry wasn’t asking him to get him off for him. He felt so weak.  
Louis patiently waited as Harry pulled himself up on his knees in front of Louis. Pumping vigorously at himself, moaning all the while.  
Finally, Harry’s legs tensed up, and he was breathing out Louis’ name as white ribbons of cum hit Louis’ lips and face. He willingly swallowed as Harry thumbed the cum off of Louis’ cheek.  
Louis lifted his head up to connect lips with Harry again. They both fell deep into the kiss, holding each other closely though covered in cum. They kissed for what seems like hours until Harry suddenly jerks his body and jumps up off the bed.  
Louis knew what was happening. It almost always happens.  
"Leg cramp?" Louis asks.  
"Leg cramp. . " Harry responds, looking at the ground.


End file.
